1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an applicator device for use in delivering radiation therapy, and more particularly to a brachytherapy applicator device for use in supplying a radiation source to an internal tumor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brachytherapy is a form of cancer treatment in which radiation sources are placed inside a patient's body to irradiate an internal tumor. Thus, in brachytherapy, a radioactive source may be placed in or around a tumor. Brachytherapy thus has the advantage of delivering high doses of ionizing radiation to small volumes of tissue, combined with a rapid fall off of dose such that distant tissue may be spared. It thus has provided excellent results for localized control of various cancers, including, for example, cancer of the vagina, cervix, or uterus.
Afterloading is a commonly used radiation delivery technique wherein a non-radioactive applicator may be first positioned in the treatment site and then the applicator may be loaded with a radiation source. Once the applicator is correctly positioned in the patient the applicator may be connected to an afterloader machine, which contains the radioactive source, and the radioactive source may be provided to the applicator through a series of connecting guide tubes. The radioactive source remains in place for a specified length of time and then may be drawn back through the tubes to the afterloader machine. The applicator may be then removed from the treatment site.
Careful placement of the applicator, and thus, placement of the radioactive source is important to allow for localized and precise irradiation of the tumor. Additionally, ease of placement and positioning of the applicator is significant to improve the comfort of the patient during brachytherapy treatment.